Prophecies Intertwined
by Ookamithewolf
Summary: Naruto is suddenly with Percy and at camp half-blood! Only with a problem, Naruto is not a Half-Blood, mortal nor immortal being. They cannot decide what to do with him since Naruto has nothing to do with the gods. Full summary inside.
1. A Head Start of Craziness

_**Pro****phecies Intertwined- Chapter 1: A Head Start of Craziness****  
><strong>_  
><strong>Summary:<br>Naruto is suddenly with Percy Jackson. The two thought that they've been friends for years, but what they didn't know is that, Naruto was a shinobi (ninja) that was sent to Camp Half-Blood to stop Kronos. Only with a problem, Naruto is not a Half-Blood, mortal nor immortal being. They cannot decide what to do with him since Naruto has nothing to do with the gods.**

**Please be nice. This is my first Cross-over of Naruto and Percy Jackson. *sigh* Went up all night doing this.**  
>Be<em><strong><br>Xxxxx**_

__"Hey, Naruto, wake up." Percy yawned as he attempted to wake me up.

"Hn," I mumbled and rubbed my blonde hair out of my eyes.

_**Xxxxx**_

We eventually got ready to go on our field trip. It was the Metropolitan Museum of Art. There, we, students were promised to study ancient Greek memorials. Mr. Brunners really had it planned out, especially for Percy.

"Percy, you feeling alright?" asked Grover. He was, of course, Percy's best friend. I've always felt suspicious around him. It like there's some unnatural aura surrounding him. Though, he sometimes acts nervously around me. Well I don't know! Something is going on, I don't know what it is either. I don't even know how I got into the Yancy Academy!

"Yeah, I'm fine, tired. I didn't sleep well last night." Percy replied, "What about you Naruto?"

"Not well either." I replied dully.

Grover was right about to open his mouth when an annoying screech prevented him, "Uzumaki! What are you doing here huh? Weren't you a coward?" Nancy the idiot, always picking on us.

I caught Percy closing his eyes, then suddenly, water came out of the fountain and soaked Nancy. What was that? Nancy started screaming, "Percy shoved me into the fountain!"

Mrs. Dodds suddenly appeared right next to him, "Mrs. Dodds! Percy pushed me into the fountain!"

"Oh? Percy, come with me. Nancy, honey, we'll buy you a new shirt." Three words, big fat idiot. Mrs. Dodds was the type of teacher that only likes one student and hates everyone else. Though, I find her suspicious...

Anyways, Percy followed our demon teacher into the museum. I followed after them silently. Of course, being the number 1 surprise student in the school (usually gets me expelled), no one could of noticed me.

I pressed my ear to the door where Percy was, "Where is it! Give it back!"

I jerked back. What was she talking about? Where is it? Give it back? Those thoughts stopped when I heard Percy screaming, "I d-don't know what you are talking about!" then there was a screeching sound.

I didn't have time to think. I just barged into the room seeing that Mrs. Dodds became a creature with wings, "Percy, the pen!" Huh? What did I just say? The pen? "Uzumaki...go away!" Mrs. Dodds screeched at me.

Percy found a pen in his jeans and clicked it. It became a long, bronze sword. "Woah..." he stuttered. The 'Mrs. Dodds' pranced at Percy. He stood in shock for a moment then dodged it. Then I felt something form in my pant legs. I reached into my pocket and found...a kunai and five shuriken. Why did I have that there? Well, there wasn't any time to think. I threw two shuriken and they landed dead on the creature's wings. Mrs. Dodds got forced to the wall. Suddenly, Percy's senses picked up and slashed the creature's chest and it disintegrated into a pile of golden dust. "Woah, what was that Naruto?"

I shook my head, just as clueless.

"Come on Percy, let's get out of here and find Mr. Brunners." I headed to the door. He followed right after me.

_**Xxxxx**_

We made it to Mr. Brunner and we explained everything. He just said there was no Mrs. Dodds. Weird, I thought. Eventually, we gave up and made our way back to Grover.

I went back to eating my lunch, when Percy walked up to me, "Naruto, what were those things that you threw?"

I shrugged and said, "Shuriken I guess. And I also found a kunai that Sas... Never mind" I was just about to say Sasuke? Who was he?

"Oh... Anyways, how did you know I had a pen in my pocket?"

"I don't know."

"Okay. Anyways, I'll see you later."

"Sure. See ya."  
><em><strong><br>Xxxxx  
><strong>_  
>That trip to the museum was the weirdest one yet. Our math teacher turned into...a fury! Wait, what? A fury? What is that? But anyways, I'm sure it was the best field trip too. At least I didn't get expelled this year. Unlike the last year, where it was like I 'accidentally' did something that made our school bus explode. Then the year before that, I pranked the teachers thinking that I was missing and was eating at the cafeteria. And another time... Well, actually, I covered for Percy all those years. It was him that got into sooo much trouble.<p>

Now I really have to get to sleep. Tomorrow's the out-of-school exams and I need to pass. I then drowned into a deep sleep.

This time, it was sure a weird dream.

"Sauske! What are you doing!" I screamed at the raven-haired boy stand on top of a fairly large statue. 'Madara?' I thought. I'm pretty sure that I was referring to the statue.

"Go home Naruto, you shouldn't here."

"What are you talking about? Come back to Konoha with me. I've promised everyone that I'd take you back! What am I to you?" Huh? Where's Konoha? Promising everyone?

He smirked, "Naruto you're naive. But I you want to get your question answered, you were my rival, my best friend!"

"If you are not listening, I'll force you to come back!"

"Try." the person I proclaimed to be 'Sasuke' was charging up electricity in his left hand and rushing straight at me. "Chidori..." I muttered. Everything went blank when I heard someone yelling my name. "Naruto! Wake up! We'll be late!"

_**Xxxxx**_

Let's say, the last day of school wasn't the best day nor the worst day of my life. I planned a prank on our language teacher, where I got sent to the principle's office. Guess I'm going to be expelled. Later, during our math class, Percy picked up and argument with him. Saying harsh words. Guess he's expelled too.

_**Xxxxx**_

The last ten minutes of school. Everyone was excited to enjoy the summer vacation. Man, I sure wish that I could go somewhere relaxing. Oh wait, have I told you that I was an orphan? Yeah, I've been told that my parents died when I was really young. Then came Mrs. Jackson. She was Percy's mother and had raised me since I was Grade 3. She found out that I was really reliable over the years, then she enrolled me to the same school as Percy just to keep an eye on him. Yeah...

"Come on Naruto, school's over. Let's go catch a bus to mom's apartment!"

There you have it. I was so into my thoughts that I didn't even notice the school bell ring. I sighed and followed after him. He was sure excited to see his mom again.

_**Xxxxx**_

During the bus ride, we saw three old ladies at a yarn stand looking straight at us. I felt a shudder in my back. Those old ladies looked really scary. Two old ladies held a string of yarn, then the shorter lady cut it in half with a really, really long pair of scissors. There has to be something wrong. The cut string looked like a line of a life. Someone's going to die? I guess I was deep in thoughts again that Percy had to drag me of the bus to the street of his mom's apartment.

Percy shot me a worried look. I returned with a shrug.

_**Xxxxx**_

We finally got to the apartment. What took us so long was not logical even to me. The traffic lights were broken and we had to wait half an hour before we could pass through. Then there was this old lady that told me to look for her cat. They seemed so familiar. But that search took another hour to complete. I'll kill that stupid cat! It scratched me so many times!

I walked through the door to smell the scent of alcohol. Gabe was gambling in the apartment, again. Let me tell you, Gabe is Percy's stepfather. Mrs. Jackson told me that Percy's real father had left at sea, on a long journey and never came back. Not dead, just lost at sea.

"Yo runt! Give me money." that smelly old Gabe ordered.

"I have none." I glared coldly.

"Let's see, you went on a bus, paid 5 dollars. Ten dollars left in your pocket."

I growled. That moron. I was about to reach into my pocket, hen prank him, but Percy stopped me. As much as he hated Gabe, he still gave up his ten dollars.

"Yes, that's a good boy." he turned to me, "Sally should've of never brought you here in the first place Uzumaki."

The door opened. Mrs. Jackson had finally come home, "Welcome home Percy! Naruto!" she exclaimed delightfully.

"Mom!" Percy ran up to her. I walked closely behind him and greeted her, "Hello Mrs. Jackson." she gave us both a giant bear hug, "Get your things ready, we're leaving after I deal with Gabe. Okay?". We nodded and ran to our suitcases.

_**Xxxxx**_

"We're here!" Mrs. Jackson cheerfully said.

_**Xxxxx**_

Time went by so quickly. We had tons of fun at the beach. Now it was time to get to or cabins for sleep.

Thunder and lightning roared outside. I didn't get any sleep. Percy was sleeping, but it looked like he was having a nightmare.

**Boom!**

Another strike was to be heard. Suddenly our cabin door flicked open and a figure stood there, "Percy..." it bleated. Percy jerked awake, "Grover? What are you doing here!"

Percy's mom also woke, "Percy, what did you do?" her voice sounded really anxious.

"I just didn't walk with Grover back to the apartment!"

"Oh, no..."

"Percy, you were supposed to walk with me and Naruto!" Grover started to panic. I rubbed my eyes to see Grover without pants. Instead, two goat like legs replaced them.

"Percy!" Mrs. Jackson started to panic too, "You and Naruto, get in the van!"

I was about to ask what was going on but I shut myself up.

_**Xxxxx**_

The drive was long and dangerous. I mean, who in the right mind would drive during a thunderstorm on this type of road? It wasn't even a road! It was... Umm... Never mind!

"Mom," Percy asked, "What's going on?"

She sighed, "Percy, we have to get you to somewhere safe. You aren't a normal person. Same as Naruto. I'm going to drop you off at Camp Half Blood."

"Why-"

Some sheep were thrown onto the road. Mrs. Jackson couldn't stop the car and veered into a tree.

"It everyone alright!" she asked

"Yeah!"

"Food..." Grover grumbled

I heard a 'moo'. It was definitely not a cow's moo. I'm pretty sure it was something bigger, and larger...

"Get out of the car!" I screamed. No one disobeyed. We all scrambled outside, dragging Grover at our heels.

"Moo!" it was heard again. A giant half cow, half human creature emerged from the woods. It's red eyes glaring at me. "Moo!" it charged at us. "Everyone, get out of the way!"

The Minotaur. It was the Minotaur! It charged at us and destroyed our car!

"Holy-"

"Percy, Naruto, get out of here and follow the trail to the camp! You'll be safer there!"

"No way mom! We are not leaving!"

"Just g-" too late, the Minotaur grabbed her neck and squeezed. She distagrated into a shimmer of gold.

"Mom!" Percy cried out. I saw red. That Minotaur was going to die for taking Percy's mom.

I snatched a shurikeni from my pockets, "Shurinken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu! Shuriken shadow clone!" I screamed. I didn't even know what it was! The shuriken I threw multiplied into hundreds. They all hit he Minotaur, but no, the fates were cruel. The Minotaur didn't go down, it came back up and charged at me. I couldn't see what happened. I felt being slammed against a tree trunk and I coughed a chunk of blood out. The last thing I saw was Percy, with his golden sword, attacked the Minotaur and then I blacked out.

_**Xxxxx**_

_****_**Please review and tell me how this is! And some help would really be appreciated!  
><strong>


	2. The First Start was Better than I Though

_**The First Start was Better than I Thought!**_

'Ugh' I moaned. The last thing I saw was Percy advancing towards the Minotaur that had attacked me. I tried to yell at him but it was too late, I had already fallen into unconsciousness.

Three days must've passed already. Well, I'm not really sure. I've been in a deep slumber for who knows how long. Most of my dreams showed a dark, endless pit with two eyes glaring at me. "Uzumaki Naruto, get me out of here!" it yelled. "Never!" I glared at it. Then everything disappeared. I was back into consciousness, I guess.

I suddenly jerked awake. I was lying on a soft bed and Percy was in front of me, "Naruto! You're finally awake!" I nodded. A centaur trotted up behind him. Wait, what? A centaur? I think I hit my head too hard... "Hello Naruto. How are you feeling? That was quite a hit you received." the top half was Mr. Brunners, "I guess I'm alright." I crooked. Then it hit me, "Mr. Brunners, are you Chiron? The centaur that trained all the great Greek heros?" Percy looked at me slightly surprised, "Naruto, how did you know? I just found out myself!"

"Percy, let him rest for some time. He does not have the energy to answer all the questions directed at him. Could you leave the room for a while, I'd like to speak with him."

"Yes sir." Percy nodded and left.

Chiron turned to me, "How much do you remember?" he asked

"I remember Percy's mom had disintegrated...then saved Percy by distracting the Minotaur with, Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu?" I said calmly, "Afterwards, I coughed out some blood when the Minotaur charged at me...and I passed out." "Is Grover alright?"

Chiron gave me slightly concerned look, "Yes, he is fine. But do you remember anything else? Something that you haven't seen in during your time with Percy?"

"No...sir."

"Alright, don't strain your brain. I have someone that will show you around the camp, that is if you can walk." he joked.

There was a knock on the door. "Come in!" Chiron announced. The door opened and a blonde haired teen walked in. "Naruto, this is Luke. He is going to give you a tour in the camp." I climbed out of bed, "Then off you go. I'll see you later."

**Xxxxx**

Luke and I were walking down a long trail, both sides of it all had a least an activity going on and hundreds of campers I'm guessing. "So, you're the new guy I've been hearing about." I turned to look at him then nodded, "When did the rumors start?"

"Well, they've been in the camp for some time, and they were confirmed when you had arrived."

"Okay..."

"Anyways," he pointed at the strange looking cabins, "All of us here are demigods, in other words, half-bloods. These cabins are where each demigod lives in. Their cabins are proclaimed when their godly parents claim them. Each demigod also have different powers and I am really interested in finding out yours. But you are going to stay in my cabin, cabin of Hermes until you are determined. Let's move on."

I felt really uncomfortable while passing all those campers. It was like, "That's the guy in the Prophecy." or "He's the one with that other guy.". Are they referring to me and Percy? I have yet to know.

**Xxxxx**

After some time of more walking, a girl twice my size came to me. "You're the new kid eh?" she snickered.

Luke was about to say something but I cut him off, "Oh, I guess I was right about Mrs. Clarisse fatso being so large." okay, this is starting to get weird. I know peoples names without knowing them personally.

Clarisse's face turned red. She lunged at me in which I easily dodged. I grabbed the back of her hand and flipped her right over. Then I kneeled next to her, "Do not underestimate me."

**Xxxxx**

Now I wish I hadn't did that to Clarisse. There were rumors going on, saying Percy had exploded the girl's washrooms and got Clarisse really, really mad. Now I'm in trouble. She is the daughter of Ares, god of war. Her dad is going to kill me sometime soon.

**Xxxxx**

Luke and I arrived at cabin 11, Hermes' cabin. We were just notified to head to the dinner pavilion by a conch shell. "Cabin Eleven, fall in!" Luke said. The whole cabin, made their way to the commons yard. Campers came from other cabins too, except for the three empty cabins and cabin 8, Artemis' cabin that was glowing silver as the sun went down.

We marched up the hill to the mess hall pavilion. Satyrs joined us from the meadows. Naiads emerged from the canoeing lake. A few other girls came-right out of the woods! Literally! I'm sure those were wood nymphs.

I quickly counted. There was about a hundred campers, a few dozen satyrs and about a dozen assorted wood nymphs and naiads.

At the pavilion, torches blazed around the marble columns. A central fire burned in a bronze brazier the size of a bathtub. Each cabin had it's own table, covered in white cloth trimmed with purple. Four tables were empty. Cabin eleven's was way too over crowded. Too bad Percy had taken the last set. Though it looked like half his butt was on the bench. Chiron called me over to his picnic table.

Finally, Chiron pounded his hoof onto against the marble floor and everyone fell silent. He raised a glass, "To the Gods!" he announced.

Everyone followed his movements, "To the Gods!"

Wood nymphs came with plates of food: Grapes, apples, strawberries, cheese, fresh bread, and barbecue. I swear, when I glanced over at Percy, his mouth was watering. I swear that I had saw that!

One of the nymphs put an empty cup in front of me. Without anyone giving me instructions, I just thought of a drink. I was right! A glassful of green tea appeared in the empty glass.

Campers rose from their seats to the hearth. I knew what they were doing, sacrificing some of their food to the gods. One by one, they took a piece of their food and dropped it in the fire. Then said a god's name. Well, I do not know who my godly parent was, so I didn't say anything. Something tells me that my parent isn't a god. But maybe those thoughts were wrong.

The so called 'Mr. D' got up once we were all finished and let out a sigh, "Yes, I suppose I'd better say hello to all you brats. Well, hello. Our activities director, Chiron, says the next capture the flag is Friday. Cabin five holds the laurels.""Personally, I couldn't care less but congratulations. Also, I should tell you that we have two new campers today. Peter Johnson and..." his eyes widened, "Naruto Uzumaki!"

Chiron murmured something in his ear,"Er, Percy Jackson," he corrected himself. "That's right, hurrah, and all that. Now run along to your silly campfire. Go on."

Everyone cheered. I don't get what's so exciting about singing campfire songs. They all headed towards the amphitheater, where Apollo's cabin led a sing-along. At least it wasn't Apollo personally, because his songs are really irritating... Hn, why do I know all of this?

At the campfire, we sang songs about the gods and ate s'mores and joked around, and the funny thing was that I didn't feel anyone staring at me anymore. It felt like this was my home...

Later in the evening, where the sparks of the campfire were curling into a starry sky, the conch horn blew again, we were all filed back into our cabins. I didn't want to speak to anyone so I just dove into my sleeping bag and fell asleep.

**Xxxxx**

For the next few days, I had settled into a routine that felt normal for some reason. Percy looks as if he's also finding everything normal. Though, no one has thought of who his father is.

Chiron said I didn't need ancient Greek lessons. I don't know why...I can barely-actually, I can read ancient Greek! Moving on... The senior campers have been putting me through all different types of activities, to figure out who my father or mother is.

Archery was easy. Any target they would give me was always a bullseye. Foot racing? You've got to be kidding me. Every time the wood nymphs would time me, it'll always end up as the fastest records in the whole camp. Canoeing was pretty easy in my opinion. Percy was the same. Then there was wrestling. I don't exactly suck at it, but it is nothing compared to taijutsu. Shoot, why do random Japanese words pop-up randomly? Taijutsu; hand to hand combat. I've seriously think that I've never tried it in my whole life. But, I always have a feeling of renewal when I am combating. Most of my skills rely on combating, not vine-growing, metal-working etc. What's funny, is that my hands go though some weird hand-signs and just do everything pretty well.

**Xxxxx**

Thursday afternoon, three days after Percy and I had arrived at Camp Half-Blood, we were having a sword-fighting lesson. It was only cabin eleven at the circular arena and Luke was the instructor. He said that today, we would be partnering up with someone. He put Percy with one of the weaker fighters and chose me as his partner. Anyhow, Percy did look kind of rejected after that...

Luke explained the different moves and techniques, in which where I already knew. But where? Why do I know so much? I'm starting to get suspicious of myself. Then Luke told me to find a suitable sword for practice. Either the swords were too heavy and uncomfortable of too light with no feeling in them. I felt something heavy attach to my hip. At first, I thought it was my usual belt weighing me down again. When I reached for the side, I felt a long, hard case for something. At the top was a handle. I looked down. It was a katana that I recognized. Luke, standing beside me had his mouth wide open, not believing what he was seeing. I slowly slid the katana out of its container and it felt good to. The katana seemed so familiar, as if I had used it for many times in my life. I turned to Luke, "Am I allowed to use this type of blade for today's session?" he shook his head, "Maybe we can schedule some time alone and test it out, but not now in front of everyone." I gave a nod in understanding.

"Alright, let's begin practicing one-on-one!" Luke announced. Everyone immediately started to go against one another. I glanced at where Percy was and smiled, he was way better than his partner. Amazing, well, most likely his battle instincts took over. "You ready?" the voice said behind me. I turned back to Luke and silently nodded. He raised an eyebrow, not sure and then smirked, "I'm not going easy on you. I think you already know the basics of sword fighting."

I rolled my eyes, "Maybe not. You may have just over or underestimated me."

Luke raised his blade, "On my mark..." I raised my borrowed blade, "Ready...Go!" We both launched ourselves at each other.

Luke slashed my way, just to receive a parry, then another strike forwards. I then lifted my sword a bit higher than my head and put all my weight with my weapon. If Luke was going tough on me, I am going to return it that way. I changed my stance into an offensive stance then moved near my target. Whack! My blade collided with Luke's. Our blades were side by side, both pushing down our opponent's with neither side winning. I noticed Luke starting to be drenched in sweat, while I didn't even have a droplet of moisture streaming down my face.

Luke suddenly broke out of the stance. He wasn't panting yet, but his expression showed surprise, acknowledgement and a bit of jealousy. But I knew, I knew he wouldn't give in to rest or relaxation. I could see the determination in those blue pupils. He called off for a break. Everyone basically crushed the drinks cooler. I met up with Percy and handed him a drink, "How do you think of the first day of sword training?" I asked. "Pretty good I guess. What about you?"

"Well, nothing much other than going against the best swordsman in he camp. Okay I'll say."

There was nothing else to say when Luke called us back to train. We both got back to our partners without a word. I faced Luke once more. "Naruto, are you ready for a challenge?" the older guy asked. I nodded.

This time, it was my turn to attack first. I started off by jumping into the air with my sword raised and threw myself at him from above. He looked a bit surprised but quickly blocked with his sword put horizontal overhead. I finally landed onto the ground and back flipped. Luke marched forward and swiftly slashed his blade towards me while I was recovering from the jump. I saw it coming and shot back another slash that locked our blades once again. This one didn't last long. I vigorously pulled out my blade and spun around. My sword's tip was a few millimeters from Luke's neck. There was sweat streaming from his face. Most likely sweat from fear "I win this spar." I smirked and lowered my sword. Luke relaxed then turned around. I too turned around, and sweatdropped. The whole cabin was applauding. I guess I was so into the fight, I didn't even notice them watching our short spar. When I glanced at Percy, his mouth was wide open. I sighed and left the arena.

**Xxxxx**

"Hey Naruto! Wait up!" Percy called from behind. I turned around, just to get lost in a deep conversation on the strategy of our tournament. Oh, I forgot. Tonight is the Capture the Flag tournament. Since I was still in cabin 11, I was put on the Athena alliance. Cabin eleven and the Apollo cabin had made a temporary alliance with them so it's one side of the games. The other side is lead by the kids of the Ares cabin. Their cabin had allied everyone else; Dionysus, Demeter, Aphrodite and Hephaestus. They all seemed pretty strong, except for Aphrodite's, which checked their reflections once in a while. Demeter's aren't very aggressive. Dionysus' kids were great athletes but there were only two of them. Since Athena's side had the largest cabins, so basically, the teams were fair by numbers.

**Xxxxx**

Chiron hammered his hoof on the marble ground. "Heroes!" he announced loudly, "You all know the rules. The creek is the boundary line. The entire forest in fair game. All magic weapons allowed. The banner must be shown and have no more than two guards. Prisoners may be disarmed, but not bound or gagged. No killing or maiming is allowed. I will serve as referee and battlefield medic. Prepare yourselves!"  
>With a wave of his hand, the tables were all filled with war equipment: helmets, bronze swords, spears, shields and much more stuff!<br>Luke walked up to us, "Percy, put these on." he handed Percy some armor and a large shield, more like the size of a snowboard actually, "Woah," Percy looked a bit shocked, "We're supposed to use these?"  
>Luke stared at him, "Unless you want to get skewered by your friends in cabin five. Here, you're on border patrol." I completely forgot. Clarisse had shoved him into the girl's washroom a few days back and he had soaked her with toilet water.<p>

Luke turned to me, "Here, Chiron said you didn't really need armor, but you'll need one of our helmets." the helmet he handed me had a blue horsehair plume on top similar to Percy's and all of the Athena alliance. The Ares alliance all had red plumes.

I took out two kunai from my pockets and hooked them onto my index finger. "You are on border patrol too, Naruto. Percy may need some help alright? I'll take care of the rest." Luke smiled and left to meet Annabeth.

"You ready Percy?" I asked him once Luke had disappeared from hearing range.

"Yeah! Bring it on!" he raised a fist in the air. I noticed a bit of sarcasm and nervousness in his voice. But I didn't say anything.

"Blue team, forward!" Annabeth yelled. Percy told me about her. She was the daughter of Athena, so basically she was a smart and wise girl. Unlike a stupid Haruno I know. Hm, Sakura Haruno... Who is she?

Anyways, all of the blue team marched forwards. Yells and hollers were heard throughout the forest. Percy left my side and caught up to Annabeth.

I ran to my area on duty. Border patrol. Just great. I was expecting to be in the front lines, but no, they just had to put me on border patrol. Percy could handle himself just fine. He is the son of the sea god anyways. He should just step into the river and fend everyone off. Though if Clarisse and some others gang on him, no doubt that they will just try to finish him off rather than to snatch the flag and claim their victory. Percy is the son of the sea god? God of earthquakes, tsunamis, horses...? Poseidon? When did he claim him? Poseidon, if you are messing with my brain, I am not going to forgive you! Nah, I should not waste my time cursing. Time to start the tournament!

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu! Shadow doppel ganger technique!" I yelled out, hands in a cross position. A few puffs of smoke and five exact copies of me appeared. To admit, I don't know what I am doing. This is all random stuff. Maybe Chiron knew something that I didn't, or couldn't remember. Once this is done, I'm going to ask him to explain everything. On the bright side, I don't have to worry about being in different places at once with these new clones!

Though, I wonder if Percy needs help defending. Maybe I'll send a clone to his place in case he will be struggling.

**Xxxxx**

There was a scream that sounded suspiciously like, "Cream the punk!". It must be Clarisse again. To confirm that, a shadow clone dispersed itself and sank all it's memories in me. So it was Clarisse and four other Ares campers. Five big uglies as Percy would say. I guess I should go check it out, so he won't get himself killed. Then I gave a telepathy signal to the nearest clone. It nodded, understanding what I meant and took my place. I used a quick teleportation jutsu, I think, and arrived swiftly at Percy's guarded area.

I made it just in time to see Percy get electrified by Clarisse's magic spear. Then, another camper looked as if he was going to attack him. I sprang into action. I caught his blade with one of my kunai. At first his expression was surprised, but once he got back his senses, he was already flat on his back. I glanced around, everyone didn't move an inch. Clarisse was stunned along with her siblings and Percy had his mouth wide open.

Well, Clarisse got her instincts back first. She lunged at me with the point of spear aimed at my head, just to be broken in half and knocked back with it's user. I ran to Percy and ordered him to stay in the creek. There, he should fend off the rest of them. When he turned around, I was already gone.

**Xxxxx**

After that, there was nothing much. Percy himself, fended off all those campers. Our side won the capture the flag. Luke led them. Then Percy was claimed by Poseidon and worshipped. Like I said, I needed to talk to Chiron about what is going on. When I was heading towards him, I heard a loud howl through the forest.

Chiron shouted something in Ancient Greek, which I translated as, "Stand ready! My bow!"

On top of the rocks, stood a...hellhound? How could they have made it into the camp? Though, the monster's red eyes were glaring at Percy. Uh-oh, he's in danger! The hellhound sprinted off the rocks and ran straight towards its prey.

"Percy!" Annabeth shrieked, "Move!"

But he didn't move even an inch. He was stuck on the spot.

It was nearly a few meters away from Percy and it was prepared to lunge at him. With quick reactions, I threw a kunai between its eyes. Then it disintegrated into golden dust. Well, at least I saved his butt from being shred apart.

"That's a Hellhound for the Underworld!" Annabeth complained.

"Di Immortals!" Chiron cursed, "Someone must've summoned it from the camp!"

"It was all Percy! He summoned the Hellhound into our camp!" Clarisse answered him. I'm sure she just hates Percy so much that she would blame anything on him.

"Quiet child" he shushed.

**Xxxxx**

I ran to Percy, "Are you alright?" I asked. Although he wasn't attacked, he should've been scared. He didn't even try to move when the hound was that close from making him into 100-pounds of shredded human meat.

He turned to me. I could see a bit of him shaking in fear slightly, but trying not to show it. "Y-yeah, I'm okay." "Any scratches, anything?" I asked again. He shook his head. It's a good thing that he actually responded. Or else he would be in a mental trauma. And that is not a good thing.

Chiron trotted up to us, "Percy, Naruto, return to your cabins for now. Since no one is hurt, you do not have to worry. I will inform you of what is going to happen later." Percy and I both nodded to the command and got to the cabins.

**Xxxxx**

When Percy was claimed, he now resented in the Poseidon cabin; one big empty space. I was still stuck in the Hermes cabin. But I do have a strong feeling that I am not like everyone else. I am not a half-blood.

**Xxxxx**

Once I lay down in my sleeping bag, I dozed off immediately. Then I was in my own world of dreams. Tonight wasn't the best night to have dreams.

**Xxxxx**

In my dream, I saw a place hidden in many, many trees and leaves. It was a large village, hidden among all those plants. In the village, there was a large mountain with some faces carved into it. Then below it was a tower that had a "火" symbol on the top. It meant "fire". When I look a he streets in this large village, citizens and many other people were strolling around. But wait. There's something that caught my eyes. There were some people dressed in... Shinobi clothing? Ninja clothing? Why does it seem so familiar? On their foreheads was a hitate, forehead protector that had a leaf-like symbol. So this must be the village of the hidden leaf. Konohagakure. Why does this place feel like home? Is there anything particular about it?

I see some very familiar faces. A man with silver hair, his hitate covering his left eye and a black mask that covered his whole face except for his eyes. He was Hatake Kakashi. To the left of him was a girl, mostly my age. She had pink hair that just reached her shoulders, green eyes and a long red dress. Haruno Sakura. She seems occupied by something, or should I say someone? Sakura was staring at a raven-haired boy, with onyx eyes and a navy blue t-shirt. Uchiha Sasuke. The same person I saw in my dream a few days ago. Sasuke has always been my rival and best friend. But he had left to go to the snake sannin, Orochimaru. If he hadn't left, that means this is just a memory.

I felt really good inside, seeing a place that I really remembered but from where? Suddenly, the scene changed. It showed two people in Extremely dark clothing.

"My lord, I-" the shorter man started.

"Silence you fool!" the taller man screamed, "How could you have failed? You have already stolen it but how could you have failed to capture him?"

"B-but I summoned the Minotaur! He was supposed to capture him!"

"But the other one defeated the Minotaur! How do you explain that?"

"I-I-"

"Shut up fool. I do not need you for my next step in the plan." the man ordered and left his spot. The scene vanished.

**Xxxxx**

I felt someone shaking me. "Naruto, wake up."

"Huh?" I rubbed my eyes. Luke was standing above me, "Chiron has summoned you to the Big House. Come on."

"Alright, I'm up." Luke left me to prepare while he made his way to the Big House.

**Xxxxx**

It's still early morning. Once I strolled outside, I saw the Apollo cabin playing volleyball in the pit against some satyrs. Calm match, in my perspective. Then I glanced at the sky. It was threatening to rain although it didn't. Chiron had once mentioned that it didn't rain unless we wanted it to. For some reason, I glared back at the road, feeling guilty of somethings that have happened. Percy's mom was abducted, we ran away from home, being all depressed and... And...not saving my best friend from darkness. Uchiha Sasuke, one person I have no idea of who he is!

I marched to the front porch of the building. For a second there, I felt very nervous. Mr. D may want to kill me. But how he acted a few days ago, he may be afraid to do so. Though, I might be someone important.

**_~Flashback~_**

_I was out of the Hermes cabin that night. Then, I crept towards the Big House, thinking that I could get some information from them. I heard a muffled sound. "Chiron, we need to get rid of him! Who knows what he'll do!" that sounded like Mr. D complaining. Well, who knows? And who is he talking about?_

_"Mr. D," there was a pause, "You know we can't risk him being sent out o the camp. Not only monsters will attack him! His history is a dangerous one." and that, should be Chiron, who Mr. D was referring to._

_"Recheck the records! He is the most powerful shinobi in the universe. No one could stop him and unlike Achilles, he does not have a weakness." Mr. D snapped._

_"But what do you say about the day they came to camp! He protected him and injured himself! That's his weakness, to be too kind to others! Then what happens if he befriended someone else? What if the one he had befriended couldn't save him? He wouldn't be so lucky. He was near a camp!" there, for once, I heard Chiron yell._

_"Fine, fine, fine." he muttered, "If this doesn't work out, I'm going to kill him." it sent shivers down my spine._

**_~End of Flashback~_**

I took a deep breath and head forward, seeing Percy, Grover, Chiron and Mr. D already waiting. Dionysus sat at the pinochle table (which I never took acknowledgment until now), holding a cup of Diet Coke. He looked nervously at me as if I'll zap him into a million pieces. Chiron sat across the table in the fake wheelchair, facing me. Grover was chewing nervously on a can and Percy had his eyebrows scrunched.

"Please sit down Naruto." Chiron gestured to a seat. I did as told.

I gave Percy a questioning look, but he just shrugged.

Chiron sat up a bit straighter, "Naruto, how did you know the Hellhound would of made it into camp?"

Huh? How the Hellhound would of came into the camp? "What do you mean?" I asked.

"I saw that you had your hand gripped tightly to your weapon. As if you knew something was coming. But otherwise, you also were doing it unconsciously."

"Honestly, I don't know." I replied, "But Chiron, we have matters to discuss later on."

The centaur nodded, "Alright," he slightly shifted his position in the wheelchair, "Percy, as I was saying, it is time to take on a quest."

"Of what?" Percy asked.

Chiron grimaced, "Well, telling you would be the hard part, the-"

"Poseidon and Zeus," I interrupted, "They are fighting over something valuable, something stolen." I kept my mouth shut before continuing.

Chiron sighed, "You still figured it out Naruto."

"I've also been having dreams about it. And during last Christmas, I've noticed something weird, much like the sea and sky are fighting. Annabeth mentioned of something stolen as well."

I nodded, "What do you think Chiron? We all know what is stolen and the problem but what can we do before we find the person that had stolen it?" I never liked lying, but I have an idea of who had stolen the Master Bolt, "This shall be the quest you have guessed Chiron. Let Percy go."

Grover's eyes lit up with excitement, "This must be his quest!"

"Only the oracle can determine. But both you and Percy are correct. Percy, your father and Zeus are having their worst quarrel in centuries. They are fighting over something valuable that was stolen. To be Precise: a lightning bolt." after he said that I closed my eyes.

Percy looked confused, "A what?" I guessed correctly. It was the Master Bolt.

"Percy, I'm not talking about some tinfoil-covered zigzag you'd see in a second grade play. This is a two-foot long cylinder of high grade celestial bronze, capped on both ends with god level explosives."

"Oh." he said beside me. To admit, he sounded a bit frightened.

"Zeus' Master Bolt," I continued and let my eyes stare at the table. I still don't have any idea why this information is unlimited for me. Chiron will have answers later, "The symbol of his power, from which all other lightning bolts are patterned. The first weapon made by the Cyclopes for the war against the Titans, the bolt that sheered the top off Mount Etna and hurled Kronos from his throne; the Master Bolt, which packs enough power to make mortal hydrogen bombs look like fire crackers."

"Yes, what Naruto said."

"And it's missing?" he asked.

"Stolen." Chiron said.

"By who?"

"By whom." Chiron corrected, "By you."

I shook my head. This situation is grave, I know Percy didn't steal it but I need to keep my mouth shut before anyone finds me suspicious. The person I stole it...I need to keep an eye on him just to make sure.

"At least," Chiron held up a hand, "That's what Zeus thinks. During the winter solstice, at the last council of the gods, Zeus and Poseidon had an argument. The usual nonsense. Afterward, Zeus realized that his master bolt was missing, taken from the throne under his very nose. He immediately blamed Poseidon. Now, a god cannot usurp another god's symbol of power directly-that is forbidden by the most ancient of divine laws. But Zeus believes you father convinced a human hero to take it."

"But I didn't-" He started but was stopped by Chiron. "Patience and listen child. Zeus has a good reason to be suspicious. The forges of the Cyclopes are under the ocean, which gives Poseidon some influence over the makers of his brother's lightning. Zeus believed Poseidon has taken the master bolt, and is now secretly having the Cyclopes build an arsenal of illegal copies, which might be used to topple Zeus from his throne. The only thing Zeus wasn't sure about was which hero Poseidon used to steal the bolt. Now Poseidon has openly claimed you as his son. You were in New York during the winter holidays. You could easily have snuck into Olympus. Zeus believes that he has found his proclaimed thief."

Everyone stood in shock for a moment. Percy broke the uncomfortable silence. "But I've never been to Olympus! Zeus is-" "Percy, stop." I interrupted. "That's what Zeus thinks. But then again, a situation has happened once similar as this. Poseidon has tried to unseat Zeus before."

"And it involved a golden net?" he guessed, "Poseidon and Hera and a few other gods, they um...like trapped Zeus and wouldn't let him out until he promised to be a better ruler, right."

"Correct." Chiron responded and I nodded as well. "And Zeus has never trusted Poseidon ever since. Of course, your father denies stealing the master bolt. He took great offense at the accusation. The two have been arguing back and forth for months, threatening war. And now you've come along."

"Chiron is right Percy. And to tell you, Poseidon didn't steal the bolt. Most think observers would agree thievery is not Poseidon's style. But he sea god is too proud to try convincing Zeus of that. Zeus has demanded that Poseidon return the bolt by the summer solstice. That's June 21st, ten days from now. Poseidon wants an apology for being called a thief by the same date. Unless someone intervenes, unless the master bolt is returned to Zeus by the summer solstice, there will be war."

"Bad. Imagine the world in total chaos." I agreed. But seriously, who would what the world in chaos?

The storm broke through the barrier. The shouts of the camper's activities ended in silence while they stood watching the sky. "So, I just have to find the stupid bolt and return it to Zeus."

"Yeah, there wouldn't be another better peace offering." I added sarcastically and stood up. Then looked at Chiron. He nodded.

"It's time for you to seek the counsel of the Oracle." he said, "Go upstairs Perseus Jackson, to the attic. When you come back down, we shall talk more."

I then left once Percy stood up and walked towards his destination. This is going to be a long time. Then again, I had to discuss many things with Chiron. I suppose he knew these answers and are not telling me. But, by his reaction, I'm not really sure if I should leave it until the right time or force it out of him. And, maybe, Chiron would come to me later. I did say that we had matters to discuss.

**Xxxxx**

Yeah, turns out I didn't go have a nice 'chat' with Chiron. I didn't feel the need to. There's always this feeling where just if, if I go and make him spit up all the secrets, it wouldn't do me any good.

Percy just came down from the attic. His facial expression was, well, chalky white. Creeped out by the Oracle. I felt the urge to fight a chuckle trying to break through.

**Xxxxx**

While he was explaining what the Oracle foretold, I was busy figuring out my own problems. All I caught was "She said that I would go west and face a god who had turned. I would retrieve what was stolen and see it safely returned." and "The lord of the Dead is the only possibility." and yadda yadda yadda. From what I'm guessing, this is going to be a quest to the Underworld. Of course, it's going to be Percy's responsibility. And not only is he going to retrieve the bolt but he will also attempt to get his mother back by consulting Hades, lord of the Dead. So, that means there are three campers taking off for this quest. Percy is forced to go because of his ties. Grover might go since he requested that he wants to get his searchers license, to search for Pan, lord of the wild, I suppose? Then who is the third person? Not me. I'm sure I don't belong on this quest, else I will just be another burden for Percy to carry.

**Xxxxx**

Alright, out of my mind and now to reality.

"Two companions may accompany you." Chiron continued, "Grover is one. The other..."

"Are you coming Naruto?" Percy interrupted.

I grimaced, "As much as I wanted to go, but it's not my place to. Anyways, the final member has already volunteered and is coming in right about...now."

The air shimmered behind Chiron. Annabeth became visible, stuffing her Yankees hat into her back pocket.

"I've been waiting a long time for this, a quest, seaweed-" she discontinued her sentence once she caught the sight of me. Yeah, I sent her a glare. "I mean son of Poseidon. Let's just say our parents are rivals and I have no intention of you. You are the one that is going to save the world, and I'm the best person to, um..." she glanced at me again, "to keep an eye on you so you won't die." Annabeth sounded cocky. Afraid of me? Don't know where that came from.

"Alright," I said, "Percy, your word?"

"A trio, that'll work."

I nodded to Chiron. "Excellent," he said, "This afternoon we can take you as far as the bus terminal in Manhattan. After that, you are on your own."

Lightning flashed and rain poured down on the meadows. "No time to waste. I think you three should get packing." he said and signaled them off.

**Xxxxx**

I didn't really care about anything else so I followed Percy towards the cabins and sat under one of the pine trees. It was sure pouring down, hard. Imagine the whole world like this. No, actually, only all of western civilization. Earthquakes, tsunamis, lightning hitting the ground for more that thousands of times. I really hope Percy makes it in time. But, should I provide him with something to aid his quest? He already has that sword... Chiron gave it to him. Never mind, I'm pretty sure that I'll have something for him, later on that is.

**Xxxxx**

I stood there, waiting with Chiron as Percy, Annabeth and Grover walked towards the hill. Argus was there too. He was going to drive them to their destination. Then afterwards, they'd be on their own.

Once they made it up, Chiron was the first to speak. "This is Argus." he motioned to him. "He will drive you into the city, and, er, keep an eye on things." eye on things. Argus had many, many eyes to be exact.

I then saw Luke running up the hill, carrying a pair of basketball shoes. "Hey!" he panted, "Glad I caught you. Just wanted to say good Luke. And I thought, you could use these."

He handed Percy the sneakers. Which strangely looked normal. But there's a dark aura lingering around it. I stared at Luke.

"Maia!" he said.

White bird's wings sprouted out of the heels. It startled Percy because he had dropped it. The strange shoes flapped around on the ground until the wings folded up and disappeared.

"Awesome!" Grover said.

"Gift from you dad eh? Hermes." I said.

"Well, yes." i didn't know what he was thinking, but he was annoyed.

"Hey man," Percy thanked, "Thanks for this."

We all shook hands. I told Annabeth telepathically to watch out for Percy. She looked at me and nodded. I wished them all good luck before they left to the car. Percy was sort-of disappointed of something and waved back. The vehicle that the rode in drove on to the rode and off towards the trail towards the city.

Luke left once the car was out of sight. That left me and Chiron. "Naruto, come with me. We need to talk."

**So? How is it this time? This was based on the book mostly... It was quite long for this one. And...just please review and give me feedback.**


End file.
